Eneida
Eneida - (wł. Aeneis) - epopeja bohaterska Wergiliusza, w 12 księgach, opiewa tułaczkę uciekającego po zburzeniu Troi Eneasza, przybycie jego do Lacjum i walki, jakie ten po zaślubieniu Lawinii, córki króla Latynów, musiał staczać z Turnusem, króiem Rutulów. To jest główna treść dzieła, w którym od pierwszej zaraz chwili pojawienia się aż do naszych czasów słusznie i niemal jednogłośnie wielbiono jedyną i właściwą epopeje narodu rzymskiego. Homera Iliada i Odyseja służyły autorowi za wzór przy układzie własnego poematu, wskutek czego utwór sam przez się dzieli się na dwie połowy. W pierwszej połowie, obejmującej księgi l—6, poeta opiewając tułaczkę Eneasza, naśladuje Odysseję, w drugiej, opisując staczane przez bohatera boje w Lacjum, zbliża się więcej do Iliady. Utwór ten cenili już współcześni nader wysoko, a autora tej prawdziwie narodowej epopei uważali za największego poetę. Bo też w istocie dzieło-Wergilego zaleca się nie tylko trafnym wyborem przedmiotu, lecz także skończoną formą, a chociaż autor pod względem natchnienia i oryginalności niższym jest od Homera, to zato starannością opracowania, żywem. i malowniczem opowiadaniem, pięknym i gładkim wierszem w zupełności mu dorównywa. Toteż nie ma w literaturze rzymskiej drugiego porty, który by był bardziej popularny od Wergilego. W szkołach pilnie go czytywano i objaśniano, a późniejszym poetom język jego służył za wzór. Słowem, wpływ jego na wychowanie późniejszych, pokoleń i rozwój poezji był taki, jakiego nie miał żaden inny poeta. Księga I Po zburzeniu Troi, Eneasz, syn Anchizesa i Wenery, uszedłszy z ojczyzny z garstką towarzyszy i 20 okrętami, już siódmy rok w błędnej żegludze tuła się po nieznanych sobie morzach, prześladowany przez niechętną Trojańczykom Junonę. Kiedy był już niedaleko od brzegów Italii, gdzie wyrocznia nowej ojczyzny szukać mu kazała, straszliwa nawałnica, na prośbę Junony przez Eola, boga wiatrów, zesłana, rozprasza flotę Eneasza i część okrętów zatapia, część na mielizny wtrąca, a jego samego z 7 tylko okrętami zapędza na brzegi nieznanego mu kraju libijskiego. Wtedy Wenus, bolejąc nad opłakanym losem syna i ukochanych Trojan, zanosi prośby do Jowisza, aby ulitował się nad jej synem i wziął go w opiekę przed zawziętym gniewem Junony. Jowisz uspokaja Wenerę obietnicą pomocy, roztacza przed nią obraz przyszłej wielkości Rzymian, potomków Kneasza, i wysyła Merkurego do Dydony, władczyni ziemi libijskiej, aby ją życzliwie usposobić dla Trojan. Tymczasem Eneasz z jednym tylko towarzyszem wychodzi, aby rozejrzeć się po kraju i w drodze potyka Wenerę w postaci dziewicy, która poucza go, w jakim znajduje się kraju, i radzi mu śmiało udać się do Dydony, u której znajdzie przytułek i opiekę. Okryty mgłą przez Wenerę, Eneasz z Achatesem wchodzi do Kartaginy, znajduje tu towarzyszy, których już miał za straconych, a których burza w te same zapędziła strony. Dydona uprzedzona już o nieszczęściach, jakie spotkały Troję, łaskawie przyjmuje Eneasza i wspaniale go ugaszcza. Wenus, troskliwa o los syna, aby go tem lepiej zabezpieczyć przed możliwą napaścią ze strony zdradliwych Punijczyków, wzbudza w sercu królowej miłość ku Eneaszowi, podczas uczty, wydanej na cześć gościa, Dydona domaga się, aby jej szczegółowo opowiedział upadek Troi i przygody, jakich doznał pod czas siedmioletniej tułaczki. Księga II Eneasz, czyniąc zadość życzeniu Dydony, kreśli upadek i zburzenie Troi: Grecy, w 10 roku wojny widząc, że w otwartym boju nie zdobędą miasta, uciekli się do podstępu i udając ucieczkę, kryją się z okrętami koło wyspy Tenedos, na obozowisku zaś zostawiają drewnianego konia ogromnej wielkości, w którego wnętrzu ukryli najdzielniejszych swych swych rycerzy. Trojańczycy, złudzeni zdradliwą opowieścią Greka Synona, pozostawionego umyślnie na wybrzeżu, wprowadzają konia do miasta, zrobiwszy dla niego wyłom w murze, gdyż w bramie pomieścić się nie zdołał. Tymczasem nocą, gdy Trojanie, nie domyślająć się zdrady, w głębokim śnie byli pogrążeni, powracają Grecy do Tenedu i przez wyłom w murze wchodzą do miasta. Równocześnie Synon, otworzywszy brzuch konia, wypuszcza ukrytych w nam towarzyszy, którzy, połączywszy swe siły, ogniem i mieczem szerzą spustoszenie w Troi. Hektor, we śnie ukazawszy się Eneaszowi, radzi mu, aby zabrawszy bogów ojczystych, w ucieczce szukał ocalenia. Ten atoli, przenosząc śmierć zaszczytna nad haniebną ucieczkę, nadaremnie bierze się. do oręża. Dopiero przekonawszy się o bezskuteczności oporu, zabiera świętości i wraz z ojcem Anchizesem, którego sam dźwiga na barkach, tudzież z żoną Kreuzą i synem Askaniuszem uchodzi z palącego się grodu. Wśród ogólnego popłochu ginie Kreuza. Zrozpaczony Eneasz, spostrzegłszy dopiero po wyjściu z miasta jej nieobecność, ukrywa ojca i syna w bezpiecznem miejscu, a sam wraca szukać utraconej małżonki. Lecz cień jej zachodzi mu drogą i upewnia go, że już jej nigdy w życiu nie znajdzie. Wtedy bohater z bołeścśą w sercu wraca do swoich, około których tymczasem liczna zebrała się rzesza zbiegłych z miasta mężczyzn i niewiast. Wszyscy gotowi byli pod przewodnictwem Eneasza udać się, dokądkolwiekby ich poprowadził. kategoria:słownikkategoria:Literaturakategoria:teksty źródłowe